Rune Factory 5
by chynnchilders
Summary: When four siblings are rescued and brought to an town called Glacial. The siblings' short peaceful time at Glacial is shattered, when they realized that something is threatening the town and its' citizens. The two oldest siblings must find an way to save the town before it is too late. (SYOC open)


Note I am using normal months instead of the four season months.

* * *

At an town similar looking to Selphia yet completely different at the same time. Due to it being nighttime, most of the citizens are asleep. A few feet away from the town is a lake with a small landmass making a road to a small island in the middle. On the island is a white marble pavilion with a young woman about 24 years old is down on her knees and her hands clasped together in a prayer. The woman has long silky silver hair that reaches the middle of her back and her skin is pale as porcelain. She is wearing an pure white long sleeve dress with loose sleeves and white ballet flat shoes. On her head is a transparent veil that is currently resting on her hair. She looks like she should be eighteen than in her early twenties.

Her eyes open revealing beautiful sapphire blue eyes due to the sounds of metal hitting the ground at an fast pace. The woman stands up and turns around to face an soldier who stops two feet from the pavilion. The soldier is wearing white armor including an white helmet making it hard to see his features. In fact no one except for the young woman knows what he looks like under the helmet." My lady Illya! The four people my comrades and I found are okay! The doctor and nurse couldn't find any life threatening injuries!" An deep male voice coming from the armor reported.

" That is excellent to hear. Are they awake, Sir Julius? If they are, I wish to speak with them." Illya gently smiled in relief.

The soldier shakes his helmet covered head. " Negative, my lady. They are still unconscious."

Illya frowns in concern but she nods her head showing that she understands. " When they show signs of waking up, please come and tell me."

" I will keep an eye on them. Don't stay up for too long, my lady. The more aggressive monsters have been getting bold lately. I don't want you to be outside alone if one of those things decide to enter the town. You are very important to everyone here." Julius warned her as he turns around to leave.

The woman didn't need to be told twice. Unlike everyone else she didn't fear for an potential attack from monsters. She is only curious why they are so agitated lately. Admittedly the situation isn't dire yet. However eventually an monster will get into the town. It is only a matter of time now.

Illya leans against one of the cold columns to view the reflection of the stars and the crescent moon on the water. She smiles at the sight she never grows bored of. She doesn't work at the church like an sister or an nun in training. She is still an priestess and the mayor of the town.

She was chosen to be the mayor after she made the barrier to protect an shrine to an Native Dragon that has been unknown to all. Except Illya does know the identity of the dragon. The dragon's name is Éire. She is the Native Dragon of ice. She isn't widely known for her existence for an reason not even Illya understands. Éire has been asleep in the tundra part of the land around Glacial for centuries now. Her long slumber is the reason why nobody even the other Native Dragons don't know she exists. Only Illya know about her before is an secret that she never tells anyone. The townsfolk didn't even know Éire existed until Illya told them.

Nobody knew much about the silver haired woman. She most frowned like she is mourning someone or had smiled so sadly it was heartbreaking to see. She is now happier than she was when she first arrived at Glacial six years ago.

" Maybe one of the four people sir Julius and the other members of the guard found can find out what is going on here, before it is too late." Illya mumbled to herself. She clasps her hands together as she prays for the safety of everyone in Glacial.

* * *

(January 1st, 7:30 a.m)

In a small yet cozy clinic, there is an room with four beds for patients to relax during examinations or rest after treatment. Laying down on the first bed near the door is an handsome young man about 20 years old. He has medium length cerulean hair and fair skin that doesn't have an single blemish. He is wearing a short sleeve slightly loose shirt under an brown leather jacket, white pants, and brown boots. He has an lean figure and is about 5'10 in height.

On the second bed is an beautiful young woman about 18 years old. She has long platinum blonde hair that reaches her mid back, and her skin color is pale yet she doesn't look sickly. She is wearing an white top that exposes her stomach, an white skirt that barely reaches her knees, and light brown gladiator sandals. She has an slender figure and is about 5'5 in height.

On the third bed is an young cute boy about 13 years old. He has short platinum blond hair, and fair skin like the young man. He is wearing a sleeveless black top, beige shorts and brown leather shoes. He has an slender build and looks like he is about 5'1 in height

On the fourth and final bed is an young pretty yet cute girl about twelve years old. She has wavy shoulder length cerulean hair, and pale skin like the older girl. She is wearing a long sleeve light pink coat that is puffy wear the sleeves connect to coat and the ruffled cuffs are an powder blue color, under the coat is a white sleeveless top, an ruffled light pink skirt, and white slippers. She has an slender yet lithe figure giving her an doll like appearance and is about 4'8 in height.

The oldest male slowly wakes up as the other three start to regain consciousness. The young man emerald green eyes scan the room. He never notice someone was peeking into the room because they quickly duck out of sight before he spots them. " Rowena, Robin, Christa. Are you guys okay?" He asked the other three people.

" I'm fine, Bran. Or at least I think i am fine. Just what in the world happen to us?" The oldest girl, Rowena groaned trying to sit in a comfortable position. She blinks her amethyst eyes a few times in an attempt to fully wake up.

" I have no idea what happened. I can't remember anything besides you guys, my age and even my own name." Bran replied.

" I think we all are having memory problems." The younger male Robin said holding Christa close to his body. The girl went over to his bed since being in an unfamiliar room is scaring her. The expression on his face and amethyst eyes show his concern for the girl who's emerald green eyes are nervously scanning the room.

The doors open up making the four look up in surprise. Standing in the middle of the doorway with a gentle and serene smile on their face is Illya. She steps into the room with her palms up showing that she doesn't have an weapon. Julius is standing close by in case something happens.

" Greetings travelers. I couldn't help but overhear your plight. I am very sorry to hear that you lost your memories. I am Illya, an priestess of the Ice Native Dragon and the mayor of Glacial. Behind me is Captain Julius of the Glacial guard." Illya introduced herself and Julius.

" My name is Bran. The girl next to me is my sister Rowena. The boy is my little brother Robin. And the other girl is my little sister Christa. Do you know what happened to us?" Bran introduced himself and his siblings.

Julius steps into the room. " I shall answer the question. My comrades and I found you among an wrecked carriage. From the looks of it either monsters or raiders attacked you. I'm very relieved you are unharmed." While the siblings couldn't see his face, they could hear the relieved tone in his voice.

" The raiders are remnants of the soldiers who formerly belong to the Sechs empire. When the emperor was defeated for good, the soldiers were disband and the citizens from the empire either fled or stayed there. The raiders don't usually cause problems but they do occasionally attack small villages and travelers." Illya explained.

" The doctor and nurse are out now. But I can tell you four are able to leave the clinic now. I will gladly give you an tour of the town while lady Illya finds an place suitable for you." Julius told the siblings while the silver haired beauty slips out of the room.

" Young lady Christa. Why are you staring at me so intently?" Julius asked when he notices the girl staring at him intently.

" Do everyone of the guards wear helmets?" Christa curiously asked. If the captain of the Glacial guard wasn't wearing an helmet right now, the four would see him blush in embarrassment.

" Not everyone. I know a few comrades who make modifications to their armor. One is a protégé who I genuinely hope they take over my job someday." Bran paid only an little attention to the explanation. A part of him wants to already go to the new house. He needs something that makes him feel comfortable enough to remember the town or village him and his siblings belong to.

But for now he will have to wait.

* * *

(An unknown time)

" How could this have happened, Nando?! I just wanted to awaken Éire from her long slumber! I didn't mean to make them turn into monsters! Did I messed up the ritual?!" An female voice sobbed.

" You didn't. This is my actually my fault. I should have read the scroll better. I feel terrible for the four people who became monsters to save the wind native dragon. No one should go through something like that." Nando said in attempt to reassure the girl.

The only response he received is the sounds of the girl's heartbreaking sobs.

" Listen, I am going to lead them to separate locations while they are still docile. They will be an danger to anyone who comes near them if I don't hide them. I know they will never forgive themselves if they kill someone. While I am hiding them, I want you to go to the nearby town and live your life there." Nando told the girl.

" W-will you join me there eventually?" The girl asked.

" I can't until I find an new way to awaken Éire. I will come back and find you when I have finished my research. I will try to come back within an year." Nando answered.

The girl stayed quiet after that. She believes that he will come back like he said. She never knew that this was the last time she will see Nando.

* * *

I hope everyone like the first chapter. Before I write out the oc forum, I want to say a few things. There are bachelor and bachelorettes. Also there are potential-bachelors and potential-bachelorettes. Why they are potential? It means they are potential marriage candidates that Robin and Christa will one day marry when they are older. This story has two arcs. The current one revolves around Éire and the mysterious reason why the monsters are agitated. Also the unknown time is about Illya's past since she plays an important role in the first arc. So this story will have ocs who are going to be an monster, until Bran and Rowena defeats them which will revert them back to their original form. And no, the reason for the current situation is not because Illya's former companions.

The second arc will revolve around the Sechs remnants, but I won't reveal anything else. Now here is the oc forum. Please submit your oc in the PM.

Illya isn't an bachelorette but their will be moments of an possible romance between her and Julius.

Bran and Rowena will alternate between farming, doing requests and exploring. Robin and Christa will not go out on adventures, but they will manage the farm while their older siblings are busy.

Now here are the locations featured in the story.

Glacial (The main location)

Cypress Woods (Glacial is near it since it is connected to many of the various places near the town.)

Radiant Forest (This is the deeper part of the Cypress Woods.)

Cherry Hill (Cherry Hill is an forest that always have cherry blossoms in full bloom.)

Gem Cave (An cave located in Cypress Woods that have beautiful gems embedded in the walls)

Water ruins (The ruins was once an beautiful palace before an powerful monster destroyed it by partly sinking it into an lake.)

Snowflake Forest (Also known as the Tundra as it is always snowing.)

Haunted Road (The road was name after the ghosts monsters who haunt this road. It is always cloudy or storming)

Abandoned Chateau (This building belonged to an nobleman who died of an illness. Monsters avoid this place for some odd reason.)

Sea song beach (This beach is located on the east side of Glacial)

Cove Cave (An hidden cave located at Sea song beach. The entrance is blocked by an iron door that is locked.)

Sky point tower (This tall tower is located at Cypress Woods. No one lives there but noises can be heard there.)

Memorial Hill (An hill that no one goes to since it was fenced off after an accident that happened ten years before the story.)

Luminance Forest (An forest that is like Radiant Forest but completely different.)

Ember cave (Ember cave is said to be in Luminance Forest although no one has found it yet.)

Icicle cave (Icicle cave is really beautiful on the inside both during the day or night. However explores have to be careful because the cave floor is made of ice and then there are the icicles on the roof of the cave.)

Snowdrop Mountain (Currently unknown since nobody has been to the mountain. However it strangely colder there than the rest of the Snowflake Forest.)

* * *

Finally here is the Oc forum. Please submit your once in the PM. I forgot to say this before, but I am saying this know. If you have more than one oc you want to submit for the story, that is acceptable.

Name: (I don't need last names since the characters in the games don't have last names. However if your oc is an member of the Saint-Coquille family then they can have an last name.)

Nickname: (Optional)

Monster name: (This is only if your Oc is one of Illya's former companions)

Age: (Considering no one ages in the game this is a little useless. But this helps me visualize what the Oc looks like.)

Gender:

Bachelor/Bachelorette/Potential-Bachelor/Potential-Bachelorette/Citizen/Traveler:

Race: (The available races are humans, elves, half elves, dwarves, dark elves, univir and mermaids or merman. I am only accepting one or two vampires like Iris, this includes ghosts. I will also accept one witch. I will accept original creatures, but keep it in the Rune Factory feel. No gods or goddesses.)

Sexuality: (I accept Heterosexual, homosexual, pansexual, bisexual and asexual characters)

Occupation: (Skip this if your oc doesn't have an job)

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (Hair color, eye color, hair length, hair style, body type, skin color, etc. I even accept hair and eye colors like pink and purple for an example.)

Monster form: (This is only if your oc is one of Illya's former companions.)

Usual clothes:

Swimwear:

Personality:

Family:

Backstory: (Have your Oc always lived at Glacial or are they recent additions to the town?)

Likes: (Both items and in general)

Loves: (Both items and in general)

Dislikes: (Same as likes)

Hates: (Both items and in general)

Name of their shop/business: (This is only if your oc has an job. Skip this if your oc doesn't have an job or if they only work for the person who owns the shop/business.)

Pre-marriage events: (Give me an ideal on pre-marriage events since this is how Bran and Rowena become close to one of the bachelors and bachelorettes.)

Pre-dating events: (This is only for if your Oc is the same age as Christa or Robin and only if your oc are their potential romantic interest.)

Where were they hidden at?: (Again this is only for your oc if they were one of Illya's former companions)

Home: (Does your Oc live at the inn, their shop, the church or an regular house?)

Fears:

Pet monsters: (I will be bringing back the Buddy Battle Festival, so your oc needs two tamed monsters if you want them to participate in the festival)

Weapons: (This is only for Ocs who are an member of the Glacial guards.)

How do they feel about Illya?: (Once again this is just for Illya's former companions. So tell me if they still see her as an friend, indifferent because they forgot about her or resent her for what she did to them.)

Anything else?: (Is there anything else I need to know?)

* * *

Update! I received my first submission! I will be writing down the name of the Oc and the person who submitted them down whenever I receive and accept an submission.

Casval (The person who submitted Casval is LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green)


End file.
